Service vehicles have been widely used in the waste industry to collect waste discarded from residential customers and to transport the collected waste to a final disposition location. The waste is generally placed out by the customer for collection in one of two ways. In particular, the waste is either placed inside of a flexible and disposable receptacle (e.g., inside a plastic garbage bag) and left curbside, and/or placed inside of a rigid receptacle (e.g., a can or a tote) that is then moved curbside once filled. The flexible receptacles are generally picked up by hand and tossed into the service vehicle, while the rigid receptacles are generally picked up by an automated lifting mechanism and dumped into the service vehicle.
It can be important to gather information about the receptacles and/or the waste collected from the receptacles during servicing. For example, some service providers bill their customers based on an amount of waste (e.g., a weight of the waste) collected from each customer location. In another example, compliance with particular regulations (e.g., roadway regulations, emissions regulations, recycling regulations, hazardous waste regulations, etc.) requires that information be collected in association with waste discarded by particular customers and/or transported to particular final disposition locations. Current technology does not provide for tracking of the amount of waste collected from a residential customer.
The disclosed receptacles and system are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.